Vampire Tears
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.2up!AU It didn't matter how many tears she shed it wouldn't erase what she was... what she had become. Thrown into a dying race of vampires she must defend the things that gave her this curse or face the same fate.
1. Chapter One

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story. You're probably tired of me putting up more WR stories but I like it. I really do hope you enjoy because this is like my second vampire story. First one on this anime, second time writing a vampire fic. I don't own Wolf's Rain… R&R… enjoy.

Apprentice

Chapter One

The soft crunching of snow seemed distinctively loud as high-heeled boots moved determinedly through the powdered white streets. Breath snaked from parted lips to hang visibly in the air before vanishing again as she brush right through it.

Fingers clutched firmly to a bag of groceries while her pocketbook thumped against her hip every time she moved. She hoisted up her bags for what seemed a second time as she hummed a Christmas tune under her breath.

It wasn't odd that not many people were out. In fact she wouldn't have gone out tonight accept she promised to throw a Christmas party tomorrow. If it weren't for Cher she would have forgotten that she had volunteered at the task. So nodding her head in reassurance at her gathered objects she made her way out again.

Her shadow followed obediently behind her heels like all good shadows do only edging away when she passed a streetlight. It didn't matter if she looked up or not because she knew these streets by heart. Had traveled more then a hundred times down these same sidewalks.

"Just a little bit more to go and then I'll be home," she reassured herself as she hunched her shoulders a bit against the cold. Even her new navy blue trench coat couldn't keep the wind from sneaking slyly in occasionally to steal away her warmth.

It was just when fingers were reaching to tug her coat closer to her body that it all happened. A shadow fell over her and her eyes instinctively lifted to look into the laughing cruel eyes of a mugger.

"Give me all your money," he barked. He clutched the steal metal of his gun in a meaty hand while reaching out for the strap of her purse with the other one.

"N… no. This isn't happening to me," she gasped. She shook her head from side to side hoping that it was all a dream. 'Damn it why does it have to happen to me,' she sighed in frustration. "I… I'm going to sit down my groceries and hand you the purse," she spoke calmly enough as she began to slowly put her bags down. "See."

"Fork over the purse or I'll blow your mother fucking brains out," he hissed.

"We can handle this calmly," she tried to soothe as she eased her purse off her shoulder. "Just um… let me at least get a picture from my wallet. It's the only one I have of my family all together," she pleaded and slowly began to ease her hand into her purse.

"No deal," he growled and the first gunshot went off and the bullet dug into her arm.

She hissed in pain biting back the cry that desperately wanted to push pass her lips. But with trembling fingers she took her wallet and opened it to pull out a picture of Pops, the father of her baby, and her pregnant. She stuffed her wallet back into the bag before tossing the thing at him for him to catch.

"See? This is my little boy Ruth though you can't see him now because at the time he was inside of me," she smiled through her pain as she clutched the little picture. "He's six now and loves calling my father 'Pops'. Annoys the hell out of my old man but what can you do with kids," she laughed but it seemed strained.

"Your some crazy bitch aren't you?" the mugger asked as he pawed his hand through her bag checking out credit cards, makeup and money. "But then again you are kind of cute," he smiled as he placed the purse's strap on his own arm. He quickly reached out for her arm and pulled her close to him.

"What! I thought… only wanted the purse? What now?" she cried out trying to fight his painful grip.

"You smell so good lady," he smiled recklessly as he buried his face into her hair smelling the scent of cinnamon. "A piece of ass like you is something any man can just ignore."

And before she knew it she felt his lips pressed forcefully against hers. He yanked at her trench coat popping a button off as he tried to unclothe her and feel what was underneath.

"Bastard," she growled and slapped him across his face. Then pushing him away she wiped her mouth and tried to straighten her trench coat. "And this was brand new too you asshole!"

But then her mouth formed a soft 'O' shape as she felt the gun fire for the second time. Pain searing her chest as the bullet ripped through one of her lungs and out the other end.

She was falling, falling and couldn't stop herself as she felt her body thumping against the ground. It was as if she had left her body and was watching it from above. Watched as she moaned in pain while a dark chrisom puddle formed under her.

"Merry Christmas Bitch," laughed the mugger and tore off into the streets to leave her bleeding.

"R… Ruth… P… Pops… I'm so sorry," she gasped knowing that even if someone came for her it would be too late.

Golden eyes had watched been the young woman ever since she had left out the store to go home. Watched the emotions flicker across her face as the thoughts ran silently through her head. Heard her boots clicking rhythmically against the cement sidewalk as her long, shapely legs carried her homeward. Even the mugging and eventual shooting was caught were mirrored against the dark shades of his sunglasses.

"Master please you can't just let her die," cried out the little boy standing next to the young man wearing the sunglasses.

"And what do you want me to do," he growled out in distaste golden eyes training on his charge.

The boy said nothing for a few minutes as he bit the side of his cheek. Then finally sighing he turned amber eyes towards his master. "You must give her the bite."

"Are you sure?" the man frowned before turning back to look at the woman. "I think she might prefer death," he mused.

"This… this is better then death. Besides she can be your apprentice just like me or and time maybe even your lov—"

"Listen here Toboe I'm going to do this for you since you served me faithfully for these years. But I swear if you try to become a matchmaker I'll kill her myself. Understood?" he looked at the boy who nodded his head grudgingly. "Good."

Seeing enough and knowing that Toboe would honor his wishes he jumped from his perch on the rooftop and fell down from the four-story building. His black leather trench coat flew behind him before settling down as he landed safely on his feet he began to make his towards the woman.

Kneeling he saw her looking at him though her lids had close almost all the way. "W… who are you?" she murmured weakly, she could hear her lungs hissing as air left it. She tried to sit up as she began to cough up a gob of blood but he gently pushed her down.

"You have no reason to be moving," he sighed before tilting her neck to the side.

"What are you doing?" she couldn't help but ask, helpless to do anything but wait. She brushed the back of her hand against her lips. 'Damn it this wasn't how I was suppose to be spending my Christmas. Dying on a sidewalk close to my home wasn't the way I wanted to go,' she thought bitterly.

"Call it bestowing a gift or maybe it's better to call it a curse," he explained. Fangs unsheathed pass his lips and before the woman in his arms could try to pull away they sank into her tender flesh.

And it was so sweet her blood against his tongue. Rich, dark and heady he was sure he could drunk off it as he almost moaned in desire to take more but he bit back the urge. 'No Toboe wants her not to die,' he rebuked himself. He slowly pulled his fangs from the curve of her throat before slicing gingerly at his wrist with his dagger.

"Drink," he ordered pressing his wrist against her lips.

"I don't—" she began but as she opened her mouth to protest a few hot drops fell on her tongue.

"Drink damn it," growled the man and obediently she swallowed the few chrisom drops to touch her tongue. When he was satisfied she drunk it he stood up and began to walk away.

"I'll come back you later… after your funeral." He nodded his head and before she could protest he quickly ran after the mugger who had run into a far off alley to hide.

"Thought it was cute shooting an innocent girl huh?" he growled pulling out a different dagger dagger.

"Hey I got a gun here," the mugger yelled out warningly.

"So?" The stranger shrugged his shoulder nonplussed by that.

Three shots where fired into the strangers belly but undoubted the vampire appeared right by the muggers side in a blink of an eye.

"Say hi to the devil for me in hell," he laughed bitterly before piercing his dagger right through the man's heart. He pushed the mugger away before he could cough up blood on his leather trench coat. Then turning himself away as the mugger thumped against the ground he focused his eyes two his young charge who was already gazing at their new companion in wonder.

To be continued…

A/N: I know some might now who the vampire was and the girl who got injured where but if you do or don't if you want to know what happens next you'll have to review.


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I have to admit now that I'm highly disappointed. Especially when I look around my other stories and see that the others at least have one review. So I'm going to give this story another chance by putting up the next chapter before I put it in the trash next week. Oh well I don't own Wolf's Rain and you can review it if you want to ever see this story up again.

Apprentice

Chapter Two

'_I'll come back for you later… after your funeral_.'

'What the hell did he mean by that?' she thought to herself. It was obvious he must know she was going to die but the thought of this stranger coming to her funeral was unnerving to say the least.

She tried desperately to keep her eyes open but it was hard when she had already lost a lot of blood. She felt sleep tug on her and couldn't help but let out a weak whimper knowing that death would be close on its heels.

'I don't want to die damn it,' she thought furious with herself and the tears that were spilling over the corner of her eyes.

"Please don't cry," a young voice came to her ears and she barely managed to open her eyes enough to see a pair of amber eyes.

"Who are…" she barely managed to croak before stopping. She licked her suddenly dry lips before swallowing.

"Don't move… don't try to speak," the boy soothed as he stroked her hair.

'Why didn't they hear the gunshot?' she thought to herself ignoring the boy for a moment. I would think if someone heard a gunshot in their on neighborhood that they would at least curious?' she mused. Then shesuddenly realized why noone had heard. Not even she hadheard the fire that warned her of the deadly bullets crash course into her body.'How could he get a silencer? He didn't seem to be the type to even know what they were and how to get one.'

But even as she thought those thoughts she fell herself drifting into the dark. It pulled at her insistently and wouldn't let her go even though she shook against it hard trying to fight the numbing fingers.

"Shhhh," she could hear someone whisper into her ear. Feel fingers stroking her hands as someone else whimpered in distress. And then… and then she felt sleep wrap around her comfortably. Hugging her closely to its shapeless form and with a sad smile she hugged it back, tears pricking in her eyes.

Toboe watched in wonder as the beautiful woman began to whimper trying to fight off thewaves of sleep that crashed against her. He tried to sooth her by taking up her hand and petting it. "Don't fight it… it will bring you peace," he murmured and kissed her brow as if she was a little child. He was relieved when her whimpers stopped but more then a little surprise as a small smile crept up on her lips.

"So this is the one you wanted me to bite, huh?" a male voice commented. He nudged the toe of his shoe against her side before Toboe pushed it roughly away. "She has a stubborn look to her face… I don't like it," he estimated before turning his back on his old and now new charge.

"Just give her a chance okay? I promise Master if you just give her a chance she might be capable of great things," pleaded Toboe.

"Or be another Delilah," growled the silver haired man. He grudgingly turned back to pick up the unconscious woman. "She seemed sweet at first too before she betrayed us," he said bitterly looking into the young woman's face. He could already feel the crossed shaped scar on his chest, compliments of his old lover, burning with the memory.

"But she's not like that Master," protested Toboe and stood up to peer at the woman. "She has children didn't you hear her tell the mugger? Look see the picture right here!" he declared and lifted the woman's fallen wallet. The faces from the picture staring back at him with smiles plastered on their faces.

"A bitch can have children but thatdoesn't mean she's a fit mother," he sneered before he walked down to the woman's steps. He lightly placed her in a sitting position on the steps, her hands crossed over her chest before ringing the doorbell.

"Why aren't we taking her home with us now Master?" Toboe frowned at his master in disbelief.

"It's because they have to know she's dead before we can claim her body. We don't need the cops looking around for a person whose never coming back. Better for them to know she's dead and never coming back before we take her with us," he nodded his head thoughtfully before pressing the doorbell again.

"God damn it I'm coming!" came the gruff voice of an old man as he stomped down the stairs.

"Now we leave," the silver haired man announced before turning his backon the unconscious girl.

"But we'll return for her, right?" insisted the boy as they quickly took offdown the streets. He could already hear the door creaking open knowing that at any moment the man would cry out in distress.

And he did, a cry that ripped at the young vampire's dead heart. "We'll take good care of her. I promise," he whispered hoarsely under his breath. Andwitha leap he molded into a bat like his master and took to the sky.

He didn't realize that dark eyes watched them with hatred stirring in the dark depths. He had seen them running away from his girl. Knew with a strong feeling that they were the ones that brought her dead body here to mock him. And what if his little grandson Ruth would have seen his dead mother's body first before he did?

He damned those two that had run away like the cowards they were. But he knew one thing as he slowly picked up his daugther and hugged her cold body to his chest. 'They would pay... those damn vampires would pay for what they did,' he thought solemnly before walking inside.

It was actually a day later after Christmas Day that they had her funeral. Pops had insisted that his daugther was laid to rest right away. He could not risk having himself break down in tears upon seeing his lovely daugther laying on her bed never to open those blue eyes of hers again.

So it was on that cold day in december that Quent watched in disbelief as they laid his daughter into the ground. He had to blink back tears as he felt his grandson tug on his sleeve. Of course the little child had expected that on Christmas day he would wake up his mother before dragging her downstairs to presents.

But when Ruth found his grandfather sitting in a chair next to his mother's bed he had paused for a moment. He had stared in wonder because he had never saw his granpa crying before. He walked cautiously up to him and saw his grandfather's eyes look at him, all puffy from crying.

He looked so old to Ruth though then again he was always old. But never like this... never like... and suddenly he found the need to climb into bed with his mother. For her to hug him close to her body and tell her that everything was going to be alright and grandpa was going to be fine.

But he never got the chance to hug his mommy. To feel her warm arms come around him to hug him tight while she buried her face into his neck. Didn't get the chance to giggle and try to wiggle away as she nuzzled his neck until both of them were smiling. No it was because grandpa had picked him up and hugged him.

A guy who barely showed much affection except for a pat on the head anda slight smile of approval. This same guy was now hugging the little boy like there was no tomorrow. Ruth could feel the fresh wave of tears coming to his father's eyes and suddenly he felt them pricking at his as well. Someone was terribly wrong... something was wrong and he wanted to know what was it.

"Where is momma going?" the six year old asked as he looked curiously at his grandfather. "Is she taking a nap? I want take nap with her," he whined and with that he moved determinedly towards his mother's coffin.

"Let me in momma. I want take nap with you," he cried and tried to open up the casket. But swiftly Quent grabbed him by his waist and pulled him away. "No, no, no me want sleep with momma," he cried and began to squirm. His arms stretched out to the casket as he made grabbing motion with his hands.

"You can't go to sleep with momma," Quent said woodenly.

"She's dead runt. She's not coming back," came a calm voice as he stood up from the seat he was sitting in.

"You shouldn't say things like that," snapped a female voice and quickly took the crying six year old into her arms.

"Cher... you came?" Pops said in suprise as he looked into the light blue eyes of the blonde.

"Of course I would," she said crisply and arkwardly bounced the boy in her arms. She wasn't what you would say the maternal type. One reason out of many why her and Hugh never had any children of their own.

"Thought you would be to busy with your ass glued to your lab chair to even care," Pops continued gruffly. "I'm sorry Cher... I didn't mean to say that it's just this funeral. She wasn't suppose to die damn it. She was suppose to be burying me not the other way around," he growled before looking away.

"I know, I know Quent," soothed Cher and patted the old man's shoulder. She finally put down Ruth when the child wouldn't stop wiggling in his arms. The little boy quickly ran to his grandfather before burying his wet face against the old man's pants leg.

"Snotty nosed brat," grumbled the stranger to himself. He had been observing them all through the safety of his dark sunglasses. His gold eyes not missing anything at all.Making sure, as he told Toboe, that everything was going as planned. It had been a nice enough funeral as funerals went and he could tell that the black clad humans really mourned her lost.

But even that was not enough to soothe the glacier he had fur a heart. He had at least, at the insistence of Toboe, pulled his silver hair back into a ponytail. He had let his hair grow out again on a whim of his and let it cascade down to his shouderblades. He was going to cut his hair but since the runt had been bugging him to he decided he would leave it for now.

'He's like a damn nanny or something,' he grumbled to himself.

"Who are you anyway?" Cher asked suspiciously interupting his thoughts asshe looked into the handsome young stranger's face.

"I'm the damned," he smirked."My condelences to your lost one," he said bowing mockingly before strolling off. His hands shoved deep into his dark trenchcoat knowing that she was glaring thoughtfully at him.

"I wonder did she know him," mused Cher. "Maybe an old boyfriend, or something like that?" she asked curiously to Quent.

"My girl would never hang out with scum like that. Young punks like that need to be on the recieving end of a gun," he growled.

"Now really Quent don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Cher cried out in shock.

"Not hard enough," he hissed looking suspiciously at the guy with the silver hair. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that he met him before. But where...

It wasn't until later that night that they had decided to go to her grave. They made sure that it was way passed the bewitching hour. When everything was silent and the crickets had taken a break from chirping for a while. The moonlight seeming to help aide the two vampires as they began to unbury their new charges body.

"They should have cremated her or something," grumbled Toboe as his shovel bit into the earth.

"Stop your complaining runt. You're the one who wanted her in the first place," his master grumbled as he tossed the first chunk of soil.

"Well it doesn't mean I like the idea of burying up someone's dead corpse," Toboe mumbled to himself.

"Even after you insisted and insisted and insisted that she stay with us," his master sneered.

"I can't help it okay Master," Toboe almost whimpered. Then turning his eyes towards the ground he began to dig faster. "She's going to be the thing you need. A woman's touch is always welcomed andbesides she deserves a second chance at life," Toboe took up cheerfully trying to convince him and his master.

"A vampire's life is not a life. As we speak our kind is being hunted by humans with their stupid fears. We eat when it is necessary and we rarely convert others to our side. And yet they come with their damn pitch forks and stakes," he growled and slammed his shovel deep into the ground.

"It's not their fault that the human's are more scared of us now. It's Jagura's ever since Darcia refused her for his mate after his Harmonia was killed by a vampire hunter she's been wreaking havoc everywhere. She's been trying to convince the vampires that we should rise up and take what is ours," Toboe said thoughtfully.

"What is ours, huh?" his master snorted. "And what if we rise up... what if we take what is ours? That only means the downfall of our people because we will slaughter everywhere we go until their is not a drop of blood left to share among us. And then what will our dear Lady Jagara do about that?" he smirked.

Toboe frowned in disapproval knowing that his master would probably even welcome that day so that he may laugh in Jagara's face."Dont' say things like that Master," Toboe said in a hushed voice.

And so they said nothing as they silently dugged up the dead woman's grave. The soft sounds of shoves sinking into the already freshly turned soil before it gently thudded in a heap somewhere else. They had to hurry to unbury her because though vampires had made it so that during their first days as vampires they appeared to be dead they weren't.

Their bodies were in fact getting used to the new idea of being vampires. And as their body slowly adjusted in their dead-like state it was easy to full the cops into believing they were dead so that there wouldn't be anyone snooping around looking for John and Jane Doe. Besides it was unnerving to finally wake up after their long sleep to find themselves buried inside a coffin six feet under. Many a vampire had gone made from that attacking their new brother's and sister's because they didn't understand their new circumstances.

So it was due respect and care they relieved the woman from her coffin and buried back the empty box. Then slowly they made their waves from the cemetery to take her to her new home. And it seemed like forever before the woman woke up but Toboe waited patiently with his master checking in occassionally. So as soon as they saw some life in her they began the ritual.

"You have to die first before you are reborn," his words seemed to snake towards her through the dark shadows created by the glowing candles.

"I must die… to be reborn?" she repeated back as she lay there in a daze. Her eyelids pulling open to reveal dreamy blue eyes. But just as suddenly as she said those words she was filled with confusion and found herself slowly sitting up. She felt so stiff that she began the slow process of stretching. First she wiggled her fingers and her toes before rolling her head from side to side.

Eyes already driftedback to the shadowed form seen through the haze of smoke before she began to stretch her hands over her head. With a sigh of satisfaction she last stretched her legs, which made her feel more lax and contented like a cat stretching after its daily nap.

"You must suffer pain before you know true freedom," the voice continued as if nothing had happened.

"Speak since," she snapped in irritation. Her vision was slowly cominb back to her and she found herself waking with the most unbelievable headache imaginable. "Who are you?"

"I am Toboe and you are?" The young teenaged boy stepped through thesmoke of the candles to show her who he was while hewaited patiently for an answer.

She blinked in confusion before nodding her head realizing for the first time that she was on a black canopy bed with satin red sheets. Her fingers began to run over the silky sheets as she wondered how she had gotten into this strange room, her memories after leaving the grocery store fuzzy. "Where am I?"

"Name please?" Toboe insisted as he placed his hands on the bed and peered at her with a aslight frown.

"I see you won't tell me unless I tell you my name," she sighed and ran her fingers her untameable brown locks.

"Yeah that's about it," Toboe nodded his head a small smile playing across his lips.

"Fine then my name is Blue. Blue Mitoshi," she breathed and inclined her head sligthly a tired smile pulling on her chrisom lips.

"What an odd name," mused Toboe as he tilted his head to the side.

"And yours isn't?" Blue said dryly before sighing. "I'm sorry I'm just a bit shaken up about what's happened so far," she smiled weakly at him. "Waking up in astrange room like this without anymemory of howI got from the grocery storeto heredoesn't actually bring out my good side. But anyway the reason I was called Blue was because Pops said once I opened my eyes for the first time that's all he could see," her smile became bitter.

"You miss him don't you?" Toboe asked a concern look crossing his face.

"How couldn't I? But that will be okay because I'm going to him right now. They are probably worried sick and here was I dozying off," she scolded herself gently as she threw her long legs over the bed and stood up.

"You can't go!" Toboe insisted, the look of suprised concern on his face. He quickly blocked her exit and shook his head firmly. "Don't you remember the mugger? Anything about that Christmas Eve night?" he insisted.

"I... what are you talking about... My baby needs me," Blue growled and tried to jerk the teenaged boy away from the door. "He's probably crying for his momma right now and if I'm not there who will tuck him in at night? Whose going to make sure that Pops doesn't try to unlock the liquir cabinet or that Cher doesn't work herself to death? Who damn it? Who!" she cried out frantically as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Blue... the mugger killed you. The mugger killed you but master brought you back to life," Toboe said in a soft spoken voice looking away.

Blue shook her head furiously 'no' unable to believe something as ridiculous as that. "Impossible," she barked and shook her head once more, her nails digging into the flesh of Toboe's arm. "Now let me by damn it!"

"You're one of us now Blue... you are a vampire. It was the only way to save you," Toboe quickly said as he watched her stricken face. He wanted to hug the shaken up woman as she took a few steps back her mouth moving wordlessly.

Blue wanted to speak despeartely of denial but her fingers found themselves pressed against the bite mark still fresh on her neck. "Did you bite me? Where you the one who made me into... into this?" she asked in a hoarse whisper as tears filled her eyes.

"I... I didn't... I'm sorry-"

"I did," announced a male voice as he opened up the door so his young charge fell against his chest. "I bit you so what of it?" he asked casually and removed his sunglasses to show his golden eyes.

"YOU BASTARD YOU RUINED ME!" Blue cried out and with that she threw herself at the silver haired man.

To be continued…


End file.
